


The House on a Chicken Leg

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baba Yaga decides to leave Heyworld, so Charlie and Mick put on 19th century Russian peasant outfits and bring her home. Charlie hugs her goodbye, while Mick is lowkey fascinated with the giant chicken leg.
Relationships: Baba Yaga & Charlie (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Charlie & Mick Rory
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2021





	The House on a Chicken Leg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> In the original Slavic folklore Baba Yaga's house stands on one chicken leg, not on two legs as it seems to be popular in English translations. That's the story I was familiar with first, so I decided to stick to it. :)


End file.
